Black King
is a kaiju that appeared in Return of Ultraman. He appeared in Episodes 37 and 38 as the bodyguard of Alien Nackle. *Subtitle: *Saga Edition subtitle: History Return of Ultraman After Seagorath and Bemstar were defeated, Alien Nackle sent out his own kaiju Black King, who acted as his bodyguard to distract MAT. MAT's weapons were no match for Black King's impenetrable skin, and after a while of fighting Black King soon fled the scene, using a white, gassy smokescreen he exhaled from his mouth. Hours later, Black King is summoned again as bait to trap an emotionally hurting Ultraman Jack, since a disguised Alien Nackle had killed the two best friends, including the girlfriend, of Jack's human host, Hideki Go, while MAT was fighting Black King. However like MAT before him, Ultraman Jack's superpowers were no match for Black King's incredible hide, and the kaiju beat down Jack. Alien Nackle appeared shortly afterwards and both the kaiju and the alien double-teamed Jack until finally Jack collapsed from his injures and was taken to Planet Nackle for execution. But before Jack could be executed, he was rescued by the original Ultraman and Ultraseven. Ultraman Jack then returns to Earth to face off against both Black King and Alien Nackle once again. At first the battle is in favor of the combined forces of Black King and his Master, but Ultraman Jack fought back, and after tossing him up into the air, Ultraman Jack decapitated Black King before moving on to the Alien Nackle. Trivia *Black King was originally intended to be Red King's elder brother, but the idea was scrapped, but some sources still claim that he is the brother of Red King. *Black King appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the games "Quake" (where is successful) and "Boulder Dash" (in which he fails.) In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "Tupacashaft," and is the star of monsploitation films of the 1970s. During MXC's variation of the episode, Quake is not featured in it. *During the climatic final battle of Episode 38 where Ultraman Jack defeats Black King and Alien Nackle, when Jack lifts Black King into the air, a wire used to hold up the Black King suit is visible for a few seconds. *Black King's roar is a modified Mummy Man roar. *Black King is the 4th Kaiju that have "King" in his name. *Black King is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Andro Melos Black King appeared again in the series of Andro Melos, working under Juda, as . He was created by Juda to fight the Andro warriors. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Black King was seen in a animated flashback as part of the Monster army lead by Alien Empera in Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. Trivia *For reasons unknown, Black King is gold in the image. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Black King returned in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Black King is the last kaiju borrowed by Alien Shaplay (whom in turn, both kaiju and alien are both controlled by Ultraman Belial) to stop Rei and the Ultra Brothers in their human forms. Rei summons Gomora to do battle and in no time, Black King is killed when Gomora impales him on his horn and then destroys him with a Super Oscillatory Wave at point blank. Trivia *The Femigon Suit from Ultraman Mebius was modified into Black King for his appearance in the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends film. *Black King is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Saga/Ultraman Retsuden Black King reappeared in episode 39 of the series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Black King is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Black King battling with Ultraman Jack. Black King fought with Jack for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Jack's Ultra Bracelet impaling him as a spear. Trivia *In his original appearance, Black King beat Ultraman Jack with relative ease, but was killed with ease by Jack in this film, this is most likely due to Alien Bat's modifications. Ultraman Ginga Black King was one of the kaiju to be turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. Hikaru finds Black King using his Ginga Spark. He then tests out the doll and transforms into Black King. After a few minutes of playing around with his new form, He soon encounters Thunder Darambia, and the two fight. During the fight, Black King is beaten down by Thunder Darambia, so Hikaru finds Ultraman Ginga's Spark Doll and switches Black King out for the hero, reverting the Kaiju back into its Spark Doll. In episode 7 Hikaru uses him to fight Dark Galberos, a wrestling match begins between the two but, Black King wasn't winning the fight and even had to ask for a break when he was down. He is later swapped out for Ultraman Ginga in round two and him and many other monsters are seen cheering Ginga on. It is likely he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Besides Ultraman Taro, Black King is the first Spark Doll Hikaru finds but, is the first Spark Doll he uses in battle. *Black King is the first kaiju to have a Henshin/transformation. *Despite being under someone's control, this is first time Black King has as a hero rather than a villain. Ultraman X Black King appeared in Ultraman X alongside Alien Nackle Bandero. It first appeared in a valley where it started to rampage. Xio tried to stop it with Sky and Land Musketty, and the Ultlaser, but Black King resisted the attacks with his armored skin and fired back at them with his new and improved breath. Daichi Ozora then transformed into Ultraman X to fight Black King. They put up a good fight, but, even with the debut of a new attack, X still was on par with Black King. To make matters worse, Alien Nackle Bandero appeared and grew to Black King and X's size. Together, they managed to overpower X until Ultraman Zero appeared via dimensional travel. Nackle then ordered Black King to attack Zero but Zero was more than a match for him and Black King had his horn chopped off thanks to Zero's Ultra Zero Kick. After that, Bandero took Rui back to his dimension and Black King followed suit. Later, it was remodeled into a cyborg, called then he was summoned by Bandero to stop Zero after he went into his dimension to save Rui. Even though Zero was more than a match for the two of them combined, X arrived in Nackle's dimension, thanks to his Ultraman Zero armor, to assist Zero in his fight against the duo by summoning his Cyber Gomora and Cyber Eleking armor. After Zero defeating Nackle once and for all with his Zero Twin Shoot, Black King was eventually defeated by X's Zanadium Ray, turning it into a Spark Doll for Rui to take back to her own dimension. Trivia *Technically, Black King Drill Custom is simply a reintroduced version of the Remodeled Black King. However, to differentiate the two, the Remodeled version's drill is bigger in comparison to the current one in Ultraman X. *When Black King Drill Custom defeated, it was regressed into a normal Black King Spark Doll instead of another variant of it. It is possible that "Drill Custom" is just a minor alteration and that it does not affecting the normal Black King further. **Same case may also applied to King Joe Custom, whose alteration in his name and appearance does not affect the announcement of him as "King Joe". Data - Remodeled= Remodeled Black King Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Horn Drill: Remodeled Black King possess a drill on his horn. - Saga Edition= Black King (Saga Edition) Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Monster Graveyard Powers and Weapons None - Drill Custom= Black King Drill Custom Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Planet Nackle Powers and Weapons *Horn Drill: Black King Drill Custom possess a small drill in place of his old horn. ** : Using the mechanical drill, Black King can fire a pink drill projectile. *Burrowing: Black King can burrow it's way underground at moderate speeds. He uses this in order to travel. *Armored Hide: Black King's body is like a suit of armor and almost nothing can puncture his flesh. It took three finishers for Ultraman X to deliberate him. }} Other media Redman Black King reappeared episodes 2 and 5 of the series, Redman. *In episode 2, Black King battled Redman. He proved to be a tough opponent, dodging the Red Spear. But he was killed when Redman slashed him with his Red Knife. *In episode 5, Black King teams with Arstron to fight Redman. Redman tricked Arstron with his teleportation and killed him with the Red Chop. When Black King arrived, they brawled until Black King fell unconscious. Redman picked up his body and threw it onto the ground. Trivia *In this series, Black King displays the ability to fire organic missiles from his fingers. An ability that he never used in his subsequent appearances. This however is most likely an example of the show's low budget. *In this series, Black King possesses the roar of the Toho kaiju, Godzilla. Monster Busters Black King appeares in this video game as well as a subspecies called . Trivia *His golden subspecies may have been inspired by the picture with Alien Empera in Taro. *Due to his golden color, Black King Gold resembles Red King more. Black King buster.png Golden Black King.jpg Ultraman Galaxy Black King reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called The Impenetrable Adversary with a rare chance of getting Black King. New Ultraman Retsuden Black King appeared as one of the hosts of New Ultraman Retsuden in the "Spark Doll Theatre" section. He appeared alongside Ragon, Kemur Man, Thunder Darambia and King Pandon. He appeared in episodes 15 (talked about researched monsters), 16 (talked about the Mega Monster Battle series), 17 (appeared alongside Taro when he talks about the time when Cyphon headed the Earth), 27 (talked about more monsters they researched), 37 (talked about evil Ultramen they researched), and 52 (when they gathered around to hear Taro's greatest adventures on Earth). In episode 37, he, along with Ragon and Kemur Man, took on Chaos Ultraman and Chaosroids T and U. Black King took out Chaos Ultraman quickly with his Energy Bolt after he swatted away Chaos Ultraman's attack. Figure Release Information Black King is released many times in the Ultra Monster Series. He has 4 points of articulation and for most of the time the older figuers sport either more black than gold or the other way around until the repaint version which gives it a more acurate look. In 2013 Black King is released as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series and is #8 and stands at 5in. He is also released by Bullmark and Popy. Black King toys.jpg|Black King's, Largest (Bullmark) and Metallic green (Popy) black king spark doll.jpg|Black King Spark Doll Spark Doll Black King became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark doll fell to Mt. Furuboshi, and found by Hikaru Raido, who kept him as the first addition to his collection. In Ultraman X, Alien Nackle Bandero possessed Black King's Spark Doll and used it to take on Xio and Ultraman X. After both the alien and monster's defeat, it is likely that Xio recovered Black King's Spark Doll and kept in their possession. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on two occasions by one person: *In Episode 1, Hikaru accidentally UltraLived into Black King, but after being ambushed by Thunder Darambia, he was swapped out for Ultraman Ginga. *In Episode 7, Hikaru lived into Black King again to combat Dark Galberos, but after a short boxing match that he lost, Black King was swapped out for Ginga. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Black King's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. In episode 5 of Ultraman X, it is assumed that Bandero had already turned Black King back into his normal self from a Spark Doll. After X and Zero defeated the alien-monster duo, Black King was reverted back into a Spark Doll and it is assumed that Xio currently has it in their possession. Gallery UMJEp.png|Black King blocking a road Black-King_1.jpg ブラックキング.png Black-King 4.jpg Black_king_awesome_old.png Black_King_old.png Black-King.jpg Fdb18dd6_-_Edited.jpg BLACK-KING I.png Black-King 3.jpg De7ecfb4425d38d4814177f9bfbb8d2b.jpg Black-Nackle-Jack.jpg|Black King Holding Ultraman Jack Black-King-Nackle-Jack.jpg Blaky king.JPG|Redman Fighting Black King. Black_King-0.jpg|Black king vs Redman 200px-Black_king_legend.png|Gomora Vs Blacking Black-King-Ginga.jpg Black-King-1.jpg|Black King(Hikaru Raido) protecting Misuzu Darambia-Black-King 2.jpg Darambia-Black-King.jpg Black-King-2.jpg|Black King(Hikaru Raido) vs Neo Thunder Darambia 185px-Velokron 18.jpg NACKLE-KING_X.jpg Black-King-PSP.jpg|Black King Model For PSP 1688782 534947106625152 667130221 n.jpg Baltan-Zetton-Black-Castle.png|Alien Baltan, Black King and Zetton on Takashi's Castle. enjuku.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Alien Nackle, Black King (B&W) 26.jpg Black King pic.png Black_King_Legends_pic.png Black King movie.png Black King movie I.png Black-King.png Black_King_Drill_Custom.png Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju